mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom
200px |Caption = Artwork from Spiderman 3 |Origin = Spider-Man |Downloadlink = Magus's Version (Quick update of Juan Carlos' Version) T.O.P.S Version Bask Version Kong's Version Sludge's Version |Creator = Various}}For the Scorpion version of Venom, please go here. Edward Brock was just an ordinary man, who became a photographer. When he and Peter were fighting for a promotion, J.J Jameson instructed that if ether one of them could catch Spider-Man committing a crime, that person would get promoted. When Eddie showed a picture of Spider-Man robbing a bank, Peter proved that the picture was fake and Brock was quickly fired. When Peter shed and removed the black suit, it bonded with Brock and gave him powers similar to Spider-Man's. In M.U.G.E.N, There are many versions of Venom, with the most notable being made by Juan Carlos, Big Eli King (XCB), and T.O.P.S, the first of which has been updated by Magus. Big Eli King's version This Venom is accurate to his appearances in the Marvel vs. Capcom series and will fit what's left of Spider-Wuss into a matchbox sooner or later. Juan Carlos's Venom Venom is a 6-button character which follows a MvC style of gameplay. This Venom has noticeable bugs but overall has a fun style of gameplay. He has 3 Hypers, one of which rarely misses or fails. During Hypers and his web throw attacks he gains invincibility due to lack of collision boxes during those moves. A.I. is around average but slow, having a predicable and slow path which average M.U.G.E.N characters can handle. Venom's main strength is his Venom Web Hyper which almost never misses a target; except targets which cannot be grabbed, but also can be ineffective against smaller targets. His Venom throw and Venom Web can be a good way to take down some cheap characters as it has high priority and does decent damage. Venom has some bugs such as his Hyper background appearing randomly during falls and able to jump up when K.O.ed during a 2 vs 2, but apart from that Venom is an enjoyable character to play as. 'Stats' Life: 1000 Attacks: 100 Power: 3000 Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power|}} |Uses 1000 power|}} T.O.P.S. Venom This version was made by T.O.P.S and sprited by Angelus Silverhead and spaceman. It uses sprites edits of MVC2 Venom, and voice clips from '90s Animated Series Venom. This version of the character looks more like comic Venom, or '90s Animated Venom. This character uses a different move set very reminiscent of the comic Venom. He has 12 standard strokes instead of 6 (if the player holds the "forward") and a lot of specials and hypers. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' Shield counter - x+y/x+z/y+z (while blocking) Active camouflage - x+a Symbiote slug - D, DF, F, x (also in air) Web ball - D, DF, F, y (also in air) Symbiote mass - D, DF, F, z (also in air) '' ''Web throw - D, DB, B, x/y/z Ground pound - D, DF, F, a/b/c Tendril grab - D, DB, B, a/b/c 'Hypers' Symbiote coffin - D, DF, F, x+y/x+z/y+z (uses 1000 power) Venom frenzy - D, DF, F, x+y/x+z/y+z (while in the air) (uses 1000 power) Web impaler - D, DB, B, x+y/x+z/y+z (uses 1000 power) Varnage - D, DF, F, a+b/a+c/b+c (uses 2000 power) The Madness - D, DF, F, z+c (uses 3000 power) 'Palette Gallery' Videos MUGEN • VENOM (New) GAMEPLAY MUGEN Battle 15 Venom Vs Carnage M.U.G.E.N - Venom vs. Kula(with AI patch) File:M.U.G.E.N Birthday Special! Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Males Category:Antiheroes Category:Monsters Category:Symbiote Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Arachnids Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:80's Characters Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Characters Category:Characters from the United States Category:Humans Category:Claw Users Category:Poison Users